


Unseen

by Rosicamarica



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Blindness, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Dates, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosicamarica/pseuds/Rosicamarica
Summary: Lucy is tired of bad dates and has sworn them off until her sons teacher comes along.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	Unseen

The clicking of heels making its way down the hallway was the first thing to draw her from her thoughts. The heels were slowly moving away from her. The school smelled staler than usual or maybe it was from her being on edge. Either way, it brought her back to her school days; days she very much didn't miss. 

She can't believe that she was called here. What possibly could her child have done that would warrant her immediate attention? The thousands of scenarios spinning up her head were certainly not helping either.

"Miss Heartfillia?" Someone calls out to her, she tilts her head slightly as she takes in the tone of their voice. By the sounds of the voice, it's the principal which makes her cringe in a whole new way. What in the world happened?!

Her body tightens as she follows after them. She tries to focus on the sounds of the room, stopping when she feels she's in the middle "I'm really sorry for whatever happened," she sighs, bowing her head. 

The principal chuckles as they help her to sit down. "Well I'm in the dark just as much as you, at the moment. Mr. Dragneel didn't let me in on what transpired either 

." 

'Oh Lord, the principal doesn't even know yet!' She bites her lip as she tries to keep her emotions in check. 

"Sorry to keep everyone waiting." A voice becomes louder as it moves into the room. She tilts her head taking in the tone as it comes closer. She can't quite put her finger on it, but she very much likes the sound of it. 

Lucy sits up straight and adjusts the sunglasses resting on her face. As she hears the person get closer, she turns and offers her hand "Lucy Heartfillia" she greets, doing her best to find his hand. 

"Natsu Dragneel. Shon's teacher."

His voice is like a dark honey to her ears and she hopes her face isn't as red as a tomato. 

Lucy doesn't even realize she's holding her breath as she hears Natsu take a breath the begin "So earlier today, I had to intervene when Shon decided to take matters into his own hands. Now his actions were admirable to stand up to a bully, but…" 

A sigh leaves Lucy’s lips. “I’m guessing he took it too far…” she didn’t mean to actually say that out loud and quickly covers her mouth with her hand. The chuckle that emits from Natsu makes Lucy’s stomach flutter in a way she wasn’t used to. 

“His intentions may have been good and I personally don’t want to, but we’re going to have to imply some form of response” Natsu’s voice drops down into a tone that tells her he’s being truthful. Lucy smiles. It was nice to know that someone knew Shon’s intentions were good, even if he went about it the wrong way. 

Lucy shifts around in her seat, feeling like she’s facing Natsu more appropriately “I understand, I’ll have a talk with him, as well. I appreciate the fact that you brought this to my attention.”

There’s some back and forth in regards to what will happen and if anything changes how it would be best to get a hold of her. Lucy stands up and feels around her hand brushing the edge of her chair as she turns herself enough to make it around the chair and back towards the door. Her hand rests on the handle for a second before she opens it “Mom!” someone calls out to her from her right and she turns her head and smiles. 

Her tone drops “Shon” she reaches her hand out towards him and she feels him wrapping around her waist. Her head drops down towards him, “I believe we need to have a talk.” She can feel him shift away ever so slightly. 

As they move down the hall Lucy can sense something else is off. "Why are you shifting around so awkwardly?" Lucy whispers to her son.

"Mr. Dragneel is leaning against the door watching us," her son mumbles back to her.

"And?" Lucy can feel her eyebrow lift up. What does that have to do with him being off? 

"I think he wants to ask you out," she can hear something new in her son's voice and she has to keep herself from laughing.

She can't help that her voice is playful. "Oh, maybe not partial to your mom going on a date with your teacher?"

Her son whispers something she can't quite make out at first, so she tilts her head more towards him. "Just tired of you getting hurt," she hears her son mumble again. Her heart aches in such a way that she has to take a breath and compose herself. Her son is too young to be worried about such things; it's partially the reason why she hasn't gone on any dates lately. 

She forces her voice to be as normal as possible "Well, he's out of luck because we both know how I feel about dating right now." 

Her son sighs rather deeply. "Mom...you can't keep avoiding going on dates." She turns her head away to hide her expression. She's been on far too many that have all ended the same way, it was beginning to become sour in a way. 

Recomposing herself again, "I can. Besides, I think I'm running out of guys," she laughs to make light of the situation.

She changes her tone in a way that lets her son know that topic is over "Besides, my love life isn't what's important right now. Why exactly did you push someone?" 

Shon sighs. "They started it by not leaving the other kid alone."

"Be that as it may, you should know that more violence isn't going to help anything." She doesn't know why she shakes her head. 

"Talking wasn't getting through to them," he grumbles. Lucy takes a deep breath. She's thankful that her son is a kind person, but he's also so bullheaded. It's like talking to a wall. 

"Just go to the teacher next time please." She hers her son eventually mumble an okay. She tries to make light conversation after that but it's touch and go. 

"Where's my spunky kid?" She sighs as she opens the door to their apartment letting him slink past her inside. She knows her husband passing away has taken its toll on both of them in many ways. Even if he had been too little to really remember as he got older, it became more and more evident the effect it was having on him. 

"Are you gonna say no to Mr Dragneel?" Closing the door behind her Lucy takes a deep breath and removes her sunglasses. She was starting to think that him being stuck on this was something they very much needed to bring to light. 

"Most likely, why?" It's never bothered him this much before so what made this time ant different? She knows lately he wants to go out and spend time with friends, be a little boy, and she's never told him not to. If he was worried about leaving her alone so much, he was being silly, she muses to herself. 

"Maybe you should say yes instead," she can hear her son moving to the kitchen. She follows after him, her hand moving along the way to find her way. 

She can hear him moving around the kitchen. "Why do you think that?" 

He continues to open cabinets and move around the room. She smiles knowing this is his way of thinking. He makes noise and she can’t help but find it endearing in its own weird way. She continues to stand in the doorway and listen to the sounds of pots and pans moving across the counters before ending up on the stove. 

After all these years, it’s little sounds and things that tell her what a person is doing. Her son more than anyone is easy to read. Sometimes it gets her in trouble though if she was being honest, but it was one of her favorite things about them. 

“Dad passed away a while ago and I'm getting older..” Shon finally begins to speak, bringing her out of her thoughts. 

“Are you leaving me sometime soon? Because I’m pretty sure I still have like seven years unless there’s something you’re not telling me.” Lucy tries to be playful. She has to keep herself from laughing when she hears him stop and she knows he’s giving her a look. 

“Mom, will you please be serious about this?” She can hear the pleading in his voice, so she takes a deep breath, nods, and makes her way to sit at their table. 

“Even if I do have some time left with you mom, I won’t always be here and I worry.”   
  
“I know you do, but I’m also an adult and I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself all things aside.” She waves her in a nonchalant manner.

“Mom…”

“Shon, I appreciate that your worried about me truly, but there becomes a point where it’s hard to force yourself to do something when it's become monotonous.”

“I still think you should think about saying yes to Mr. Dragneel,” Shon half mumbles as he goes back to making dinner. 

Lucy chuckles, “You really like Mr. Dragneel, don’t you?” 

“He’s so cool, mom, you have no idea!” She can hear his tone pick up and it brings a warmth into her. As he continues to make dinner, they continue to talk about school, though mainly Mr. Dragneel and Lucy can’t help but wonder if her son is secretly trying to persuade her. 

The next morning as Lucy is dropping Shon off at school she can hear someone calling her out to her. “Miss Heartfillia.”

“Good Morning, Mr. Dragneel. Is there something I can help you with?” adjusting her sunglasses she turns more towards him. 

“Um...well so….” he begins to mumble and then stops, and Lucy isn’t sure if she should say anything or not. They stand there for a moment and she can hear Natsu’s feet shuffling against the ground. 

“I may have heard from Shon that you’re single and was wondering if you would like to maybe get coffee or something.” The words came out so quickly that it took Lucy a moment to fully figure out what he was saying. She purses her lips together understanding now why her son had been so adamant about her saying yes. 

“If you’re not interested…” she can tell by taking her time to answer that he’s become hesitant in even mentioning it, and she doesn’t blame him.

“No...it’s very sweet of you...If I can be honest I’ve just been on some rather shitty dates lately so I wasn’t really looking to anytime soon” 

“Well I can’t promise the best date...but I can try my best to not make it too shitty” she can’t help but chuckle at his response. She knows that she may regret this but for some reason she wants to give it a try. If this sinks like all the others, then she’s done; but she’s going to put herself out there one last time and maybe things will be different this time. 

“Okay, let's do coffee this Saturday.” She smiles at him. She can hear him mouth yes in a triumphant cry that was probably not meant to be as loud as it was, and she thinks that maybe this time it’ll be worth it.    
  
“Okay, so coffee this Saturday say nine am?” he asks her excitedly. 

“The coffee shop on twelfth street?” She was hoping that was in the middle for the both of them otherwise it was going to be a long walk.    
  
“Yah, I can work with that,” he responds happily and she beams at him. 

  
“Well then, I’ll see you there, Mr. Dragneel.”   
  
“It’s a date!” She can’t help the blush that spreads across her cheeks at his response. 

As she's walking away, she hears him shout "My names Natsu by the way," this time her cheeks turn red for a different reason. 

Before Lucy knows it, Saturday morning has come and just like every other time she can't decide what to wear. Part of her thinks she really shouldn't try as much as she wants to, and it'll probably end the same way it always does. Well the only exception is he knows she has a son...so maybe that will help. 

"Shon I'm off." She calls to him from the front door. She can hear him come barreling down the hallway and can't help but giggle. 

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," she kisses him on the forehead before she takes off. 

"Be safe mom!" She hears him cry from their window and she just waves. 

It takes her longer than she wants to make it to the coffee shop. She’s hoping that he hasn’t been waiting around for too long. As she walks up, she doesn’t hear anyone call out to her, so she pops inside to see if maybe he went inside. After asking at the counter, she decides to order and wait for him outside. She isn’t sure how long she’s waiting outside when she hears her name finally being called. 

She waits a few seconds before she stands up and as she does a soft breeze ruffles the skirt of her dress. As it passes, the fabric rests cooly against her skin. The bodice hugs her frame with the straps tied behind her neck, her golden hair covers most of it. 

  
“Natsu,” she smiles warmly at him.    
  
“I’m so sorry for being late. I thought I had more time, but I was greatly mistaken,” she can hear the sorrow in his voice. 

Shaking her head, “I’m honestly just glad you showed. A bad date is far better than a no show,” she chuckles trying to make light of the situation.    
  
“I see you already have your coffee, so while I go grab mine can I get you anything else?” 

She shakes her head. “No I'm good with just this, thank you though.” As she sits back down her, nervousness changes from one kind to another. Okay, so he showed which is good now, we just have to make it through this date, hopefully without turning into a disaster. She sighs deeply in thought. 

She sits quietly, enjoying the sun hitting her face and the gentle breeze that brushes her every so often. The sound of a bustling street fills her ears and it's not long before she hears the chair opposite of her move. 

"Hello again," she smiles brightly. 

"A proper hello to you this time Lucy" Natsu responds with a chipper tone. 

"How is your morning so far?" That was the first question for one of many. Natsu was a very outgoing soul and she found his spunk rather endearing in a lot of ways. He on the other hand thought it was amazing that she was a single mother but also an author as well. 

"Have I read anything you've written?" She can hear his chair move telling her he's leaning more towards her.

She smiles back rather shyly. "Probably not. I tend to write romance novels. Though, I'm trying my hand at a mystery at the moment." It's then that she hears the table next to them whispering and she has to do her best to ignore them. 

"Oh well I definitely want to read that when you finish." She doesn't know why that makes her as happy as it does. Maybe because for once this date is going well and it's honestly quite nice. Though she knows that could change in an instant. 

"Like seriously the guy is so good looking what's up with those sunglasses?" She hears the table next to her getting louder and she takes a deep breath trying to refocus. 

"Well I'm more than happy to let you read it...if I ever get it finished" she laughs before taking a drink of her coffee.

She can feel Natsu lean over his breath against her cheek "Umm...would you like to move? I know what their saying is bothering you so." 

"No. It's okay, I'm used to it so. I mean middle of the day wearing sunglasses" she tries to make light of the situation as she plays with her coffee cup. She knows she can't keep avoiding the situation so might as well get it over with, so he runs now and can save her some heart ache from later.

"Natsu, why haven't you asked about the sunglasses anyway?" That should be a good way to bring this up, right?

"Oh, well honestly I didn't think anything of it." She smiles at his easy going nature. 

She takes a deep breath before she reaches up and takes the sunglasses off. She knows he can see the glossy nature of her eyes and it scares her to hell right now.

"I have low vision." The silence that follows after hits her like a ton of bricks. She should be used to it by now, but she really was hoping for something different this time. Hoping that maybe he was different. 

She hesitates to speak at first but eventually it flows out. "I should have told you sooner...but the amount of times I've been shut down when they know right away has taken a toll on me." 

She can hear the table next to her "That poor guy… that has to be like the worst date ever for him." 

"I'll just let you enjoy the rest of your day…" she tries to stand up, but a hand reaches out and stops her. 

"Sorry, you’re just really pretty and I was surprised. That dress really makes your eyes look beautiful so...I" Natsu begins to ramble after that and Lucy is so taken aback by him that she loses focus. 

"This doesn't bother you?" Lucy knows she has absolutely no control over her face and it's full of confusion. 

"I mean it took me back but it's not gonna stop me from liking you." She could hear what sounded like Natsu scratching his head. 

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her face. She had never in her wildest imagination thought that this day would happen. She was so overwhelmed with feelings that she honestly felt numb in a way. It was all so much and yet it was such an amazing feeling. 

She can hear Natsu's chair being thrown back and she can feel him next to her. "Lucy why are you crying?!" His hand moves from her upper arm to brush away the tears on her cheek. 

"These are happy tears I promise...guys have always just run away after finding out so…" Lucy does her best to bring herself down, taking a few deep breaths. She's honestly a mess right now and isn't entirely sure why he hasn't run away. 

"Now, why aren't you running away? I look like an absolute mess and this is a lot, especially for a first date," she laughs as she wipes a few final tears from her cheeks. 

"Well I mean there's a lot happening, don't get me wrong but you’re also the first woman to not run away from my rather intense nature." Natsu's voice is caught in an awkward chuckle. It makes her smile to think that somehow in a crazy way this is working out well for them both. 

"So, are you completely blind?" She can see blurry movement and she's pretty sure it's him waving his hand in her face which makes her laugh. 

"I can barely see the movement you're making. However, I can't things at a distance at all. It takes me awhile, but I can make out some things when they’re very close. It’s kind of hard to explain." She reaches her hand out and is taken aback when she feels him place it against his cheek.    
  
“So how do I look?” She can hear the excitement in his voice.    
  
“Um...well it doesn’t always work, but I can try my best.” She leans forward, her fingers brushing along his jaw, against his nose, and then over his mouth. She blinks a few times as something comes into focus that takes her by surprise.    
  
“IS YOUR HAIR PINK?” 

He laughs. “Um...yah it is? Is that a problem?”

“No, I’m just… The school lets you do that?”

“Well they’ve never told me to change it so…” Lucy can’t help but throw question after question at him after that. Apparently, he’s kept his hair pink since middle school, and it’s become such a signature look for him that he never hesitates to touch it up. He’s been teased by students on occasion, but he’s never let it get to him. 

“So, do you like how my face feels?” Natsu’s inquiring voice is soft spoken and slightly shy. 

“Well, from what I can tell you’re quite the looker." Lucy winks at him. 

"Though, honestly I've been taken with your voice since I first heard it." Lucy turns bashful and turns herself away ever so slightly. 

"Well then, I'd say I'm doing pretty good, considering." Lucy couldn't help but agree, though she wouldn't say it out loud. 

"So, would you like to maybe go on a second date? A movies night out? And I can't cook to save my life so maybe dinner?” Natsu had taken her hand in his and was rubbing small circles on her palm. 

Smiling rather brightly, "I would very much like that." Lucy was on cloud nine. This date had been so much more than she had ever thought it would be. To make it even better, there were plans for a second date. She couldn't wait to go out with Natsu again and this date wasn't even over yet. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
